


A Rose Quartz for You, and Sunshine for Me.

by HallaMothers



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallaMothers/pseuds/HallaMothers
Summary: Emily was quick to catch onto her spiralling and was quick to cut her off, as politely as she could of course. “I would love to Dance with you Nina, I’ve been practicing all year.”





	A Rose Quartz for You, and Sunshine for Me.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is kind of cheesy, but rose quartz promotes self love and also new love, and the sunshine because my farmer sees emily as bright. This is about my farmer, but I hope you all enjoy anyway. I really love Emily and thought to write this. Idk how long it will be.

“I found this in the mine, it reminded me of you.” She held out her dust covered hand, in it was a pale blue gem. “I mean it’s not an exact match, but it’s sort of, kind of, a little bit close to the general family of your hair color.”  _ Yeah maybe if you squinted in candle light while also needing glass.  _ It was a flimsy excuse at best, but any excuse to talk to Emily was good enough--though, she really didn’t need an excuse. As smart as she was, Nina could be rather dense--she hadn’t picked up on Emily’s eagerness to talk to her, or the vague excitement she had when the farmer burst into her home to show her a new gem she found in the mine.

“Oh, it’s an Aquamarine! I really like these Nina. This gift is fabulous, thank you!” She smiled a smile so warm it could rival the summer sun. “You know, Aquamarine means courage--it also has the healing property to reduce stress and promote calmness. I think it’s perfect to carry with me while I work tonight at the Saloon!” Emily gently dropped the gem into her pocket--like every gem, every gift Nina brought her--she cherished it.

Naturally, Nina hung onto her every word-- her every explanation as if it were the most important, most  _ interesting  _ thing she had ever heard in her entire life. Sure Elliott’s books were beautiful and poetic, but even then it had nothing on how Emily sounded when she spoke--at least not to her. 

“If they help you reduce stress, I’lll bring you a million.” That wasn’t possible, but there wasn’t anything she wouldn’t  _ try  _ to do for Emily. There wasn’t anything she wouldn’t promise. Adventure guild aside, finding crystals and gems for her was the biggest reason Nina still went into the mine--in truth, it was creepy and the monsters were always lurking, but--dramatic as it sounds, she would probably go to the pits of hell and back if it made Emily smile. Maybe that was a vast exaggeration and she would never admit it either, not even under the most strenuous torture.

“Well, I don’t really need a million, especially since I know mining is hard work but I appreciate it! Sometimes I wish I had the time to help you down there.” Emily shuffled half a step closer. “Oh I know! Why don’t you let me cook for you? A healthy meal can energize you right back up, in fact I was going to cook a bean hotpot right before you walked in.” 

“Oh that sounds delicious, I would love to eat with you.” In truth, Nina hated beans--they always made her gag, probably her least favorite good of all time. How could she say no to Emily though? It was her ultimate weakness. “Your Bean Hotpot is my absolute favorite!” Maybe she was laying it on a little thick, especially since that was an untruth--not brave enough to admit she was lying to Emily, but she really couldn’t help herself. The words just fell out of her mouth without passing her brain cavity first, cavity since she lacks any brain power when Emily was around.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20 minutes of trying not to gag later, she was finally done eating--it was sweet torture, and now she was helping clean up the dishes. Yet another excuse to hang around for as long as she could. Nina needed to corral the cattle into the barn, but she didn’t  _ really  _ have to do that at this very moment right? Maybe she wasn’t the best choice to run a farm--or at least she had been until she got to know the townspeople. 

“Oh hey, the uh--the flower dance is tomorrow.” The effort to sound casual about it was absolutely astounding, and even so, she still sort of stuttered. “If you weren’t going to go with anyone maybe you’d be interested in maybe partnering up with me?” Her heart was about to beat right out of her chest, her palms sweaty--face red, she could pass the last one off as a developing sunburn maybe,  _ something something I forgot sunscreen.  _ Or maybe she could sink right into the floor and disappear into the sewers, spending the rest of forever chilling with Krobus. Her mind was slamming the panic button, talking to girls wasn’t her Forte. 

“I mean you know, if you weren’t asked already, I mean you probably were or whatever.” Nina’s voice was getting smaller and less sure, her hand paused mid drying--perhaps she shouldn’t be holding a plate right now. “I mean--actually I can’t really--”

Emily was quick to catch onto her spiralling and cut her off, as politely as she could of course. “I would love to Dance with you Nina, I’ve been practicing all year.” There were few things she loved more than Dancing, so any event with dancing was her favorite.

Emily reached out to gently tug the plate away from Nina, making sure their fingers brushed ever so softly--she really was trying to hint that she knew how she felt and that she felt the same way without being too forward, she didn’t want to shock the poor farmer, and it was kind of funny how she thought she was more slick than she was about it. Of course, Emily played innocent and smiled at Nina. “I do need to get to the Stardrop Saloon, my shift is starting soon--until we meet tomorrow!” 

Nina had blanked out half of what was said, finger brushing was all it took to totally short circuit her entire body. Her fingers twitched, hoping for more contact and her brain blue screened. “Uh yeah see you.” The words were autopilot and her movements towards the door were almost robotic. 

Oh the power Emily had over her, it was almost embarrassing, scratch that it was the most embarrassing thing in her life. Nina had always prided herself on a cool and suave exterior, but honestly, she was a disaster walking. As she exited and headed back to her farm past Marnie’s home all she could think about was the gentle touch--she was doing her best to imprint it into her mind mind. Nina wanted her fingers to remember the tenderness--the  _ softness  _ of Emily’s fingers.  _ It probably meant nothing, calm down casanova.  _ She was chastising herself, you give a girl a gentle, accidental touch and her imagination runs wild.

Her brain skipped to rewriting the evening events. In her imagination, she had all the confidence she could ever want and instead of short circuiting, Nina was imagining her meeting Emily’s touch with her own. Slowly,  _ slowly  _ she was  _ _ leaning in and--BANG. Interrupted. 

Reaching up, she rubbed her head, nearly in tears at the contact. She had been so wrapped up in her daydream that her head was down and she wasn’t even remotely paying attention to where she was causing her to slam right into one of the lamp posts on her farm full force. A headache was blooming, but she was so grateful no one was around to see--even so, her pride was deeply wounded. That’s what she gets for being a lovestruck clown, apparently. Yoba certainly wasn’t smiling down on her tonight.

Pride still wounded, she gathered the cows back in the barn before heading in--maybe if she just slept if off, the headache will be gone before tomorrow’s Dance. The First bright idea she’s had in hours. Changing for the night--despite it only being 7pm, Nina tucked in and dozed off. It had been a long day.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

_ _ “Oh I love when you do that.” Emily spoke softly, a soft sigh and a delicate giggle. They were sitting by the mountain lake under the tree, Nina’s hand gently resting against Emily’s cheek. Her lips were pepperings tiny kisses all over the side of her face that wasn’t occupied by her finger tips. She had the softest skin in the world, there wasn’t a single person in the world who could compare. 

“Do you? Then I suppose I’ll just have to keep going.” A tease, a smile and her lips moved lower--pressing tenderly against Emily’s jaw. “I could just eat you up, you know.” There was a breathy edge to Nina’s voice. “You know Emily, my sunshine--my darling, I just love you so much.” 

Emily’s lips parted as if she was going to speak, but all that came out was a loud and irritating noise.

“Sorry, what was that? I didn’t quite catch what you said.” Nina was confused, what was going on?

Emily opened her mouth again still smiling. The noise was louder. More annoying, it was attention grabbing.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Nina startled awake on the edge of her bed, she was already sliding off and there was no way she could catch herself before she hit the hardwood floor.  _ At least it’s not a long way from the bed to the floor,  _ A small mercy--barely a mercy. It was cruel how reality pulled her away from her dream and she lay on the floor in mourning for several moments before she reached over and simply unplugged the still screeching alarm clock. Her arm fell over her eyes as she sighed, her cat was rubbing against her mewing. Every little thing was forcefully grounding her in reality, which she wasn’t ready to accept yet. Maybe if she tried really hard to hang on for just a bit longer she could escape back into the dream--but already it was fading into a distant memory, the bits and pieces fuzzy.

“Sometimes I hate my life, Fresumo.” She reached out to pat her cat on the head, blinking at the sunshine through the curtains, it was already 7am and time for her to do her morning farm chores. On the bright side, today she would get to dance with Emily, so not all was lost and not all was hopeless.

Resigned to her fate, Nina sat up to face the day, still mourning her lost dream. 


End file.
